Pink Tulip
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: An erotic interlude with Sam & Cat. Puckentine femslash, without question. The only thing that saves it from PWP is there is a bit of a Sam being playful and teasing plot. But it is sexy girly yumyum without a doubt. Cat takes exception to Sam's dirty mou


I rolled over to see Cat, my sweet girl beginning to stir. It had been less than a month since we finally declared our feelings for each other, just over a week since we took that last step together and I was not yet used to waking up next to her beautiful body every morning. Her sweet innocent face, like an angel at rest. But the hot slightly sticky warmth of her naked body wrapped around mine made my mind go to less angelic places.

We switched off whose bed we slept in, until we could get one that was ours. And since it was her turn I woke up in a universe of pretty pink fluff. This made me feel dirtier. I was not only horny because of my beautiful baby's touch was covering most of me and the sweet scent of her hair was still in my nose, from where I'd rested my head on hers as she snuggled into the crook of my neck. But all this pink was making me feel particularly nasty. I wanted to defile the innocence of it. Making sweet love has it's place, like last night. It was long and slow and beautiful.

But right now I wanted to fuck her hard, and make Mr. Purple watch.

I shifted myself a little, so I was still tangled up with my girl but I also knew my arm was positioned so I'd be able to reach where I was going. I began to rub my finger tips down her spine feeling the little bumps. I stroked back up and over a bit feeling the back of her ribs, touching the bottom ridge of her shoulder blade. cuddling and stroking my sweet little love. She didn't wake up just snuggled tighter against me and began to make little noises against the edge of my jaw where her face had shifted when I moved. When I rewarded myself by letting my fingertips trail down the crack of her ass before returning to her back she shifted and moaned, taking my earlobe between her lips and sucking on it gently.

I didn't sleep that well and had learned through fun experiments in the night that a sleeping Cat would gently suck and nibble on anything I put against her lips while she was sleeping.

I moved my fingertips around the side of her, tracing the curve of her thin strong ribs. I teased over the side of her firm round little breast, like a tangerine, so sweet and juicy. I moved my hand down over her taut tummy to her hip. I shifted my weight a bit more on top of her, while coaxing gently with a soft pull. Trying to get her to roll away from me just a hair, that would grant me further access. She followed where I led, rolling that hip away while pulling the other hip in, snuggling closer while almost waking up.

Waking her the best way was my goal. But not yet. I think I was teasing myself a little bit too by this point. So I stopped my determined finger march for my goal and just went back to holding her and petting her back and side; whisper breathing "Sshhh," against the top of her head.

I never expected her to get back into full sleep with me molesting her. But when I was confident I'd bought a little while more in that twilight zone between sleep and waking, I thought that was good enough.

When, a moment later, her breathing deepened and got that slight buzziness that was her adorable tiny version of snoring I began to slowly inch my way down. Touching her softly with my hands. Gently caressing her skin with mine. Moving my breasts over her, as I slowly, so slowly, moved down her body. I was careful to move the blankets and pillows in against her as I moved, careful to make sure she didn't feel a draft of cold air that might wake her and spoil my sport.

Finally after it seemed an eternity of stealth ninja movement, I faced the smooth, baby soft, vertical smile of her vagina. I pressed my face close and breathed softly. I needed to smell her humid sweetness so bad right now, but I'd made it this far and I didn't want the hot wind of my hungry panting to wake her when I was this close. I didn't want her to wake up until my tongue was in her. It had become crazy important to me in that way weird stuff takes on an insane sacredness when you're past the point of horny and flirting with obsessed.

My luck held out and she wasn't roused when I gave her leg that last tiny shift that enabled me to bury my face between her legs and wrap my lips around her lips and tongue kiss her with passionate hungry need..

She woke with a gasp yawn that turned into a sweet, "Yahawwii love you."

"I love you Cat... I love sleeping with you... I love waking up with you…" Between each sentence I would go back to what I was doing for a moment. "I love your pussy… I need it so bad right now."

She moaned softly once, I guess riding out the sensation so she could speak. Then said. "Do you have to call it that, Sam? It's so rude."

I laughed and licked for maybe a minute before crawling up to talk to her. I really did need the taste and smell and feel of her right now. But my need to tease always ran strong. Even in this condition.

I looked into the face of the beautiful fairy princess who had become my world. I kissed her as my fingers kept stroking and exploring her. "What would you rather I call it?"

She smiled shyly and said, "I don't know. I don't think about things like that."

I knew that was not true. Cat had even less experience than I did but once we started she displayed a healthy appetite and a shameless willingness to try anything. But I guess not say anything.

"Let me get this straight. You'll let me put my tongue up your butt, but the word pussy is too much for you." I laughed.

Even though I couldn't see her well in the slight morning sun through the curtains I could tell she was blushing and had on her shocked face. "Sam! Don't even talk about that."

"What, licking your cute pink butthole?" I teased.

"Sam, please!" Cat whisper shouted."

"If you don't like it, I never have to do it again." I said.

"It's not about doing it. It's about talking about it. Unless you don't want to," She replied. Seeming almost ready to let this shift to her insecurity about how toe curlingly delicious she was.

"Oh I want to. I love to, that's why I do it. Just like I love licking your pussy."

"Sam," She whined, pained.

"Well if you don't know what you want me to call it," I continued.

"I don't see what's wrong with lady station. Or my 'place'. I'll know what you mean." She said, as if she really thought either of those was an option.

"I don't mind tasting your 'honeypot' or scenting your 'pink tulip' sometimes." I began.

"Ooh I like that one. Pink Tulip. It's a flower and it has pink in it." She said pleased.

I grabbed the lips of her pussy and gently tugged them saying, "It's also got lips in it. Two-lips."

She looked shocked, but titillated. "Sam, that's dirty."

"No, It's not." I said. "And that's my point. There's a time to be sweet and loving and romantic. But sometimes I want to be dirty." I took the top part of my middle finger right below the knuckle and pressed it firmly against her clit, moving it in a circle. "How bout I call it your gash?"

"Sam, that's horrible!" she squeaked then gasped and moaned from what I was doing.

I started to move my head back down. "C'mon Kitty-Cat, I wanna lick you where you pee." I almost broke and laughed there but I held it straight.

She halfheartedly closed her legs a bit and rolled up on her hip to pull her pussy away without actually pulling away from me. "Sam, I'm serious."

I kept kissing everything I could: her collarbones, the crook of her neck. Kissing down to her beautiful breasts. Kissing all over them licking them with the tip of my tongue. tasting the little bit of horny sweat that was starting on the undersides where they met her chest. Kissing and licking down her tummy. I gripped the rim of her belly button between my lips and pulled it gently. Then I said, "I know you are kid. So am I. I need it. I need to lick you there. I need to taste you and smell you. I need you to cum on my tongue like biting into some strange perfect fruit. I need it now and I'm going to need it a lot. And if you need me to call it my sweetest little snack pouch I will."

She rolled over on her back and opened her legs wide to me.

I got my mouth centered and took a leg in each hand, wrapping her thighs around the sides of my head. "And if you need me to call it your secret garden, I'll do it." I placed her hand that I could reach in my hair. She moved the other one down onto my head too. We didn't need to say anything. We both knew I loved it when she squeezed my head with her thighs and pushed my face in hard when she came. At least when I was in this rough and dirty kind of mood. "And if you need me to call this your love flower that's what it is."

"Pink Tulip." She corrected as I began to really go at her again. I'd intentionally not used anything that she'd suggested, because I wasn't done playing. But playing and loving are not opposites, and they mix together very well.

For a few minutes I just explored and enjoyed her with my lips and tongue. Gently nibbling with my teeth occasionally. Tugging at her lips a little or taking her clit between my teeth as I painted it with my tongue. I was so desperate for her I was a little rougher than I might normally be. But there was a tiny wild part of me that wanted to bite her hard enough to mark. Claim her as my territory. So I figured as long as I didn't go there, a bit rougher was fine. Cat was obviously into it. At one point as she came she pushed my face in so hard I couldn't breathe, but I knew it wouldn't last too long so I just held my breath and kept licking as I rode it out.

When I could breathe, I moaned myself. She was so hot! "Your cunt tastes like summer." I said.

As I suspected she was too far gone to care at this point.

As she came again and she called out "Yes, yes. Yeeess!" While holding my head tight with her hands and thighs, I yelled, "I could eat your pussy all day!" against her before going back to licking and sucking gently at her full lips. "Sam," She said about thirty seconds later, "I asked you not to say that."

She let me go, so she wasn't holding me there, but she wasn't stopping me either. I came up to face her, playing with her with my fingers. "But I love your sopping fuckhole." I said, easing two fingers in and hooking them back to feel around the spongy roof of her vagina, behind her pubic bone. Feeling around for her G spot and making her crazy. "C'mon Cat, lemme get up in them guts." She gasped in shocked laughter for a breath before I got just the right spot at just the right angle and she was gone. She was grunting and keening as she soaked my hand, and I could have said anything and she wouldn't have heard. So I just leaned in and said. "Oh yeah baby, ride it. ride the waves. I love you, I love you, iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou." It seemed a moment like she was winding down. But I guess she got another one because I could feel her muscles spasming. as her noises got louder again.

Right then the alarm decided to go off. I was all for ignoring it, I was so focused on her, but maybe ten seconds later she looked at me. Exhausted, in love, but back to her rational self. "Sam. we have to babysit in an hour and a half."

I moved enough to turn it off then came back and wrapped my arms around her. I wiped my hand on the sheets. There was a pretty serious wet spot anyway and they'd have to be changed today.

"Oh my god, thank you." I said. "That was amazing."

"But you didn't even cum."

"I actually think I did. Besides that doesn't matter right now. It was exactly what I needed." I said, honestly.

"Well thank you right back. It was incredible. You are incredible." Cat said wrapping herself tight around me and leaving a wet trail across my thigh.

I held her for a few, just enjoying the closeness, before saying, "Come on kid, Lets get in the shower while there's still no chance the brat will be that early."

When I saw her in the bright white light of the bathroom I was reminded of how much I loved washing her in a room bright enough to deeply and thoroughly examine her. But not this morning. I said something about it being too bright for so early and I turned the lights off as I turned the heater on. Now the only light came from the big frosted glass window on one wall. But it would be enough.

I followed her into the hot spray and wrapped her in my arms. "I'm so in love with you." She said.

"Me too. I've never been as happy as I am here with you." I replied. I started kissing on the back of her neck and running my fingertips down her belly. She moaned and ground her little round butt against my thighs.

"Babe," I whispered against the back of her neck. "I'm going to have to go again if I'm going to make it until the kid leaves."

She could hear the need in my voice and just said, "Okay," And bent over placing her hands on the end of the tub and letting the shower hit her back. I could feel her butt press against my thighs and just a little sticky wetness as the back edge of her pussy touched me. I dropped down and sat behind her. And suddenly she was right in front of me. Her smooth open pussy and her tiny pink puckered butthole were right in front of my face. Not even the full length of my tongue away.

I was okay for a minute. The need quieted. I was just happy to look at her, to feel the heat radiating off of her, to lean forward and sniff, smelling her cum and the hot wetness of her.

Plus, how did her ass smell so fucking tasty? The hint of warm earthy musk and perfect Cat. If anyone had ever told me I would want to put my tongue up someone's butt this bad I would have literally punched them in the stomach for saying something so gross to me. But I did. I really did.

I gently blew cool air on her, seeing her pussy tighten up. I took the fingertips of my hand and ran them so close to her our body heat mingled but we didn't quite touch.

"Sam," she moaned, some need of her own in her voice.

"What, my girl? I'm just honoring your sacred blossom with the proper respect." I smiled.

"Saaamm." She groaned.

"Don't you like it?" I said, right up near her. My hot breath on her, my tongue and lips almost touching her as I talked. "Or would you rather I-" I went in licking deep. Pulling back to circle around the edges, then spiraling back to lick deep within."

"I- I- I like them both. I like it all. Do whatever, just keep doing it." Cat said.

I wanted to keep playing. Maybe even make her use the same dirty words she'd spoken out about. But this broke me. Her bent over in front of me, braced against the tub, telling me to do whatever I wanted. I suddenly needed to taste her cum more than I had ever needed to cum myself.

I started sucking on her clit and fingering her, but in a moment I could tell by the sounds and movements she was making it was too intense and she was starting to not like it. I pulled back a bit kissing and licking around the outside as my fingers brought her white slippery flavor out and painted my tongue with it. I finally just stuck my tongue in as far as it would go, wrapping my arms around her hips and pushing her hard against my mouth as she came again. I held us both there with me greedily licking for another moment or two. Then I showered kisses on her for a little bit. Finally I grabbed the soap and began to wash her entire body. Investigating each inch with my tongue as I cleaned it, to make sure it was 'kittycat fresh'. By the time I was finished the hot water was mostly gone and I sent her out and took a quick warm scrub as Cat toweled off.

We barely had a chance to get dressed before our babysitting job rang the doorbell.

Cat was a little more affectionate that day, but nothing ever inappropriate that the kid might see. When I went in the kitchen to get the lunch plates, she flashed her panties at me. "I had to change. I spoiled those other ones. I'm so wet. I had to put a pad on." She said with a cheeky grin.

I also heard her tell Dice on the phone that we couldn't hang out tonight cause there was a lot we needed to do around the house.

So I thought I knew what was in store. I never expected her to grab my hand the minute the kid was out the door, jam it under her skirt where she was drenched and somehow pantiless and hiss in my ear. "Right here. Right now. I want you all up in my guts." as she hopped backward, up onto the kitchen counter.


End file.
